Power Rangers: Heroes of the Grid
Power Rangers: Heroes of the Grid is a co-operative board game for 2-5 players that challenges your team to save Angel Grove from Rita Repulsa's evil army of monsters. Work together to fight off the incoming horde while building up your strength to protect the city from the most dangerous monsters in the universe! Game Play Designed by Jonathan Ying - one of the designers behind Star Wars Imperial Assault, and Warhammer 40k Forbidden Stars, and the lead designer of DOOM the Board Game (2016) and Bargain Quest - Power Rangers: Heroes of the Grid features incredibly detailed oversized plastic miniatures that bring the epic heroes of the hit action show to life. Power Rangers: Heroes of the Grid gives each player the chance to take the role of a Power Ranger, the heroes of Angel Grove who defend the earth against the evil Rita Repulsa and her nefarious Foot Soldiers. Each Ranger comes with a unique combat deck representing their special skills and fighting style. From the Red Ranger's leadership karate skills, to the Yellow Ranger's Sabertooth ferocity, to the Blue Ranger's tactical mind, each ranger brings a unique set of skills to the table. In each game, players will protect four combat zones that are being targeted by the evil Rita Repulsa. Each round, enemy forces will deploy onto these zones and cause chaos among the populace. During play, Rangers must manage their actions and coordinate their defenses, moving to the locations under the most threat and doing battle with enemies while also finding time to rest and recover between engagements as they prepare to defeat the mastermind behind this plot. During battle, each Ranger and each enemy in the location will participate in the combat sequence. Enemy cards represent enemy actions and health. Rangers can attack these cards to disrupt their attacks. Each foot soldier card the Rangers defeat removes one soot soldier figure from that location. Monsters are much deadlier foes with a variety of special attacks that players will need to deal with and defeat before they're packing! A Ranger's combat deck represents their health, with each card played and blow sustained slowly whittling away at their options. They'll need to find time to rest or power-up at the Command Center if they want to stay fresh for the next fight! As the Rangers defeat enemies and progress through the game, they'll unlock Zord cards which provide them unique abilities and special actions they can perform. Eventually, they'll be able to unleash the full power of the mighty Megazord! Each game reaches its climax with a confrontation with the enemy Master, a devastatingly powerful foe who must be thwarted if the Rangers wish to save the city! Core Game Rangers *Red Ranger *Blue Ranger *Pink Ranger *Black Ranger *Yellow Ranger Foot Soldiers *Putty Patrollers *Super Putty Patrollers Monsters *Madame Woe *Pudgy Pig *Bones *Knasty Knight Master *Rita Repulsa Green With Evil Expansion Foot Soldiers *Tenga Warriors Monster *Evil Green Ranger Master *Scorpina White Light Expansion Ranger *White Ranger Foot Soldiers *Z Putty Patrollers Master *Lord Zedd Kickstarter Rangers *Hero Green Ranger *Hero Ranger Slayer *Red Ranger (Dragon Shield) *Alpha 5 *Second Red Ranger (card) *Second Black Ranger (card) *Second Yellow Ranger (card) *Second Pink Ranger (card) Monsters *Finster *Pumpkin Rapper *Robogoat *Primator *Rhinoblaster *Eye Guy Masters *Wizard of Deception *Goldar *Rita Repulsa (Conqueror Outfit) Shattered Grid Expansion Rangers *Hyperforce Red Ranger *Hyperforce Blue Ranger *Hyperforce Yellow Ranger *Hyperforce Black Ranger *Hyperforce Pink Ranger *Timeforce Pink Ranger *Samurai Red Ranger Foot Soldiers *Mastodon Troopers Monsters *Ranger Slayer *Black Dragon Master *Lord Drakkon Other Add-Ons Rangers *Bulk (Purple Ranger) *Skull (Orange Ranger) Zords *Megazord *Cyclopsis Monsters *Commander Crayfish *Polluticorn Masters *Rito Revolto *Master Vile External Links *Renegade Game Studios page *Kickstarter Page Category:Video games